Typically, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver can provide a user with a position, velocity, and time (PVT) solution, sometimes referred to as a navigation solution. The GPS receiver typically incorporates current measurements from four or more satellites to update its most recent navigation solution. The GPS receiver is often combined with another receiver, such as a wireless receiver, to form a larger system such as a mobile phone. To save on cost and power, it is desirable to have both receivers derive radio frequency and clock signals from a relatively inaccurate common reference. The wireless receiver typically overcomes this inaccuracy by tracking a base station carrier, and then using an automatic frequency control system to correct the reference. However, this solution leaves the GPS receiver with a variable reference frequency which may change during the course of an acquisition and cause acquisition failure. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.